Technical Field
The present invention relates to a surface-emitting light source and a laser apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A high-power surface emitting light source formed of a vertical cavity-surface emitting laser (hereinafter referred to as “VCSEL”) and a micro lens array collimating a light flux from the VCSEL is known.
The VCSEL faces a lens array in which plural lenses are disposed. A light flux having entered the lens array enters an optical fiber through a condenser optical system. When the VCSEL has light emitting points formed at high density, a heat generated at the light emitting points is transmitted to the lens array, thus occasionally deforming the lens array. When the lens array is deformed, light quantity entering the optical fiber decreases, i.e., light use efficiency in the optical fiber decreases.